Fuzion Love, The Videogame Oddisey
by Meteor Beat
Summary: A One-Shot collection following Shego, Kim and the rest of the gang in different worlds, what if they were fused with different games? From NES to new-gen. Megaman, Devil May Cry and a lot more, KP as you have never seen. 2.- Fire Emblem
1. Megaman Zero

_There are multiple theories that say aternate universes exist, and probably Kim Possible is not different, but what would happen in those alternative universes if not only things were different, but they were like certain videogames? This one-shot collection will see some of those scenarios mixing our favorite KP characters with our favorite videogames; the first one in the list is GBA classic now and the direct sequel of the SNES and PSX/2 series, the great blue titanium robotic hero Megaman in the form of Megaman Zero... or should I say Shego?_

Disclaimer_: I'm not the owner of these characters, they are property of Disney and Capcom.  
_

**Fuzion Start…**

**Now…**

**_Megaman Shego_  
**

Nothing.

There was nothing alive.

For decades this place has been alone.

Completely alone.

The only sound that could be heard were the steps of the first people walking in the empty hallways of what once used to be a mighty base of mechanical beings called Reploids.

Of course they still existed, it had taken a long time but humanity had finally accepted their creations as another life form, they began to live and walk together into a new era of peace, but something wrong happened and the war started all over again.

The dust accumulated in the one pristine floor, the spider webs adorning the corners, so little light passing through the empty base made them slightly nervous and wary of the shadows, their fingers already caressing the trigger of their automatic weapons.

"Are you sure we are in the right place?" One of the soldiers asked what all of them already had in mind but couldn't voice it to their strange leader for this mission.

The girl, barely a teenager look at the one that asked that over her shoulder with a reassuring smile that did very little for calming the nerves of the small company.

"Don't worry, I know it doesn't look like it, but this is the place" the girl probably would have said more but the sound of shooting resonated through the halls of the base alerting everyone, the next second the communication devices flared on with the sound of screams and shooting.

"_Do you hear me? We have company! The supreme one's troops found us and are breaking through our defences! You guys get the hell out of there!" _Who seemed the front man of the small group of soldiers quickly gave a turn.

"You heard it; they need help, now move!"

"What? We can't! We still have to get her!" the redheaded girl said with her eyes wide not really believing what was going on, they were so close.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but we cannot let the Cyclops kill everyone out there"

"Fine, but I'm going in by myself, and you can't stop me" The girl said while the small spark of light who have been all that time over her shoulder quickly took a more humanoid form looking at both sides of the hall before quickly going behind her human master, the cyber elf knew it was a bad idea to get farther inside but she was going to help her master in anyway she could.

-----

The lights out this deep made her cyber-elf a huge help considering the light that surrounded them all the time; the redhead was softly talking to herself to never forget again her special communicator the next mission, if she survived by the looks of it, with all the gadgets she have put in it she was always forgetting it in her lab.

With one mighty push indicating more strength that her tiny body could have the centre room of that base was finally open after decades, she have finally arrived to her destination.

The girl gasped at what she and the elf found in the middle of the centre room or better said what was remaining, the legendary heroine of the Maverick Wars was almost destroyed, her body was standing up due to the cables from the ceiling, obviously thanks to them she have been shut down and sealed after the last fight against Doctor Drakken more than a century ago.

Getting closer she could see the extension of the damage of that fight against Warmonga and Warhawk; her right arm have been destroyed and part of the shoulder have been melted, her left arm wasn't so good either with the armour broken and wires everywhere; the chest had a small hole probably from a laser blast at point blank; her legs seemed to have gotten less damage but by no means were okay, the armour of both legs was cracked and the redheaded scientist could see the joints partially melted together making any move impossible.

What was ironic was that from the cracked and broken helmet the long and full ebony mass of hair was as shiny and clean as once her grandmother have told her countless of times, it seemed that no matter what it never suffered damage and if by some means a poor soul cut one single hair there was not enough parts from the Maverick to fill a test tube after she finished with him.

Her face was so serene; it had no troubles now, for so long it had been resting in peace, no more fights, no more wars, and no more heartbreaks; completely ignorant of what was going on in the rest of the world, for a moment the redhead felt a little pang of jealousy but then remembered why the warrior was I this place in the beginning and her feelings changed to one of respect.

"Guess is the time" she simply said walking to the machines but found them completely destroyed, whatever happened here several decades ago decided that the warrior was better sealed than free "just perfect!" the girl stomped the hard floor while pouting, this was not in her original plan and now she'll need to find some other solution, and the sound of shooting was getting closer in her opinion.

"Mistress"

"Not now Aeola! I have to get her out of that field right now and I don't want to think in what will happen if I don't do it!" the redhead answered to her cyber-elf but this one quickly grabbed one of her mistress' ears gaining a yelp from the human "what was that for?!"

"Mistress! I know how to do it!"

"Really? Then… oh no… please tell me you are not thinking what I think you are thinking!"

"I'm sorry, but is the only way we have now, the Cyclops are getting closer now" the redhead scientist closed her eyes feeling the wet sensation in them already, Aeola have been with her for years, she was her friend, confident, assistant, the closest being to her, and now…

"Alright… thank you for everything you have done for me all this time… I won't forget you my dear" the scientist said looking through tears at the small being while this smiled brightly at her.

"I won't forget you too Mistress, take care of yourself from now on" the cyber-elf said before flying directly into the sealed warrior shinning brightly, just at that moment the door of the room came crashing down in a boom making the dust fly up, the scientist quickly put a hand over her nose and mouth hearing the mechanical footsteps, then the red menacing light from the huge eye of the Reploids growing closer.

"If I have to go, I'll do it with a fight" the scientist said before taking out her own gun aiming at the first one but before she could even pull the trigger a green flash and the sound of a buster charging up made her turn around the moment a blast of energy fired up and the first of the Cyclops was torn in two by the power of it finally exploding, pieces of it flying everywhere.

The dust moved aside in respect of the power they all have witnessed and there, in the middle of the lab was a tall woman Reploid, her armour was shining in a combination of green and black in a dazzling display, she had an aura of respect around making the scientist stay there in awe, she had to admit it, even being a Reploid that woman was beautiful.

Without even blinking the woman dashed in the direction of the Cyclops holding one by the head and crushing it against the hard floor before turning around and with a kick the chest exploded in an array of circuits and wires, the woman then transformed her right arm into a booster weapon destroying the other three in less than two seconds.

"I was expecting more from these guys, but they all go to pieces when trouble starts" the woman in green armour said with a big smirk in her face before she turned around to see the human, then the smirk felt and a look of shock appeared in place "P… princess?"

"You must be Shego, I have been looking for you all this time" the redhead smiled at the quite shocked Reploid, she had an idea of whom she was referring to "I guess… you are a little confused, no wonder, things… aren't what used to be… what's the last thing you remember Shego?"

"I… I remember fighting the War Duo and Drakken… he made his body fully mechanic and… and he was huge the last time we fought… we destroyed him, and then… I… I don't remember…" Shego put a hand over her eyes trying to know understand the situation at hand before she felt a soft hand over her cold one.

"The war was stopped, but that was more than a hundred years ago, people always told me I look my great grandmother Kim"

"What?"

"My great grandmother… Kimberly Ann Possible, she died 20 years ago, I'm sorry Shego" the redhead said looking at the distraught robot in front of her, after a few seconds the Maverick Hunter opened up her eyes once again in control.

"If you are princess'… great granddaughter, hard to get the idea on my head, what's your name kiddo and what's going on?" As the scientist was about to speak the sound of shooting and steel steps made Shego turn around to look at the long hall and probably only exit "although… maybe that can wait a little bit prin… whatever" Shego simply said sighing, she'll have to think a little bit about what was going on after dealing with some trash in her opinion.

-----

"So this is the world" a strangely subdued Shego said looking at the base where the rebels where, from the notes her great grandmother had left the redhead scientist was expecting a more lively, cynical, teasing and sarcastic maverick hunter, but since they arrived she was like this, maybe… maybe she didn't want to be awoken?

"Ah… yes, unfortunately the world has changed a lot since the time you were sealed down; my name is Iris Possible and I am the science advisor and researcher for the Rebel Faction" Iris said slightly proud of her work while pushing up her small spectacles.

"Rebel against whom?" the serious looking Reploid asked still looking at everything except the scientist.

"Against Neo Arcadia and everything it represents now… it started as a paradise for everyone, be human or Reploid, you might know a little about it, my great grandmother was the one who started the original design of it"

"Princess? Are you telling me that what the loony heroin was always sketching in her free hours was a whole building?"

"More like a city mind you; for years everyone lived there in peace once it was build, maybe thirteen years after your last fight with Drakken, things were good, give or take a little fight here and there, but things changed when my grand died… nobody knew who will be left in charge, there was nobody who could be like her" Shego rolled her eyes at those words.

"Hard to find the replacement for the girl who can do anything" Shego said with a little bit of emotion in her voice once again, it seemed that talking about that specific redhead made her feel a little better.

"Well, yeah, that too; you know, I thought you would be asking me questions about my grand after hearing she died"

"Oh, that; I just have one; did she died happy?"

"My grand? Yeah… she died peacefully, she was happy those last years or so I read in her diary, she wasn't worried about dead so yes, she died happy" at this Shego smiled, or more precisely smirked, she seemed more like herself now.

"Then I'm fine… I told goodbye to princess even before the battle against Warhawk and Warmonga several months before shutting down; I saw her get married to the buffoon before destroying the Drakken virus… now, you were talking about the replacement thingy, isn't it?"

"Oh yes, well, since they couldn't find a replacement for grand they thought they had the solution at hand, if you can't find a replacement why not make one?"

"They weren't exactly brilliant right?" Shego said rubbing her nose bridge knowing bad things were going to happen after that.

"Afraid so, the biggest scientist of that age planned to make a replacement of my grand, a Reploid, one who would be exactly as grand, they called it Copy Kim" Iris said slightly sad at the information her grandfather left her.

"Oh, how brilliant, that's the most well thought name I have ever heard… why the face?"

"Kim's son, my direct grandfather was one of those scientists; anyway, when they finished Copy Kim nobody knew that there have been a change, everybody thought Kimberly Ann, the saviour of Neo Arcadia was now younger… never a bigger mistake"

"Why not? I mean, the copy should have thought like the original redhead isn't it? You Possibles can't even hurt a fly without apologizing at the end, too much of a goodie-two-shoes for your own good"

"Yeah, everybody thought that so nobody checked Copy Kim, but although Copy was a very good leader she was starting to show the differences in her mind from the original model so to say; she was more ruthless, she was thinking that to preserve peace every bad seed should be removed before it infected the rest"

"Oooh, from saviour to tyrant in record time?"

"Pretty much, but still people thought that it was for their own good, it also helped that the only ones who were being declared bad seeds were the Reploids more than likely"

"What? But Kim was always in pro of the Reploids right and all that shit" Shego said starting to see the differences and the similarities of both Kim.

"Shego, language please, anyway, even though the original Kim believed in the equality of both races she also tried to protect more the humans; sadly Copy Kim was the same, but to the extreme, her first priority was to save the human race at any cost; that's when the worst happened and the energy crisis started; Copy Kim needed an scapegoat and found it in the Reploids of Neo Arcadia; she blamed them of the crisis and began to exterminate all the Reploids, that's when all hell exploded"

"And what exactly is doing a human being with the Reploid Rebellion, it seems pretty strange for one human like you to do something like this, although you are a Possible so it doesn't surprises me much"

"I… I was one of the scientists that started to research on the energy crisis and what to do to find a solution; sadly Copy Kim wasn't too worried about finding one; it didn't help also that I made a declaration against the hunting of Reploids, I guess she didn't like someone looking so much like her to have a different opinion" Iris said shrugging her shoulders "that's when the rebellion found me and helped me get out of Neo Arcadia before one of the four greats decided to give Copy Kim my head in a plate"

"The four what? Who are they?"

"They are the elite force of Copy Kim, or the Supreme One as she calls herself these days; Harpuia, Fefnir, Leviathan and Phantom, each one of them is the leader of an army and they are designed for different situations; they are also following Copy Kim's orders by the letter since that's why they were programmed to do" Iris said remembering her few encounters with the elite forces of Neo Arcadia, they had never been good for her health, or for any reploid and human for that instance.

"So, world in chaos, people fighting for their lives, a villain with a big army of robots, hey, feels just like home" Shego said before a red light and a siren began to blast through the communication system of the Resistance Base "what the… what's with the ruckus?"

"There's been an emergency" Iris said standing up from her chair and running in search of the control room.

"Doy, like I said, just like home" Shego said placing her repaired helmet where it belong, in her head, now her usual fighting spirit was coming back, at least she could bash some idiot's heads, have some fun and save the day.

-----

"Alright, when I heard of the four idiots the first time I was sure it was going to be really amazing or they would be super huge Reploids and the like, but this? Come on, you have to be joking me" Shego said moving her arm in a wide arch clearly talking about the four reploids standing in the middle of what used to be a battle zone, there were only blue cycloptic reploids in pieces this time.

The four leaders were standing or hovering in some cases not too far from Shego, but even at this distance she could clearly see their features; one had two big weapons in each arm and a bright red armour, a girl was holding a trident and had blue armour, the second girl was clearly a ninja design Reploid because it was almost entirely black and had two fans as weapons; the fourth and obviously leader had a green armour really resembling her own, not to mention she was hovering and from each arm a green plasma dagger was her main weapon.

"Shut your mouth or I'm going to blast you to the archaic age you were build" the red armoured guy said pointing one of the cannons in her direction.

"I'm surprised you know such an advanced word, and you better let that thing down before you hurt yourself Buffoon" she said the last word with a clear emphasis to show the importance of the nickname, and it hit a bull's eye by the looks of it, the green armoured guy had to put a hand in the head of the idiot to avoid any other comment or shooting.

"We didn't come here to fight against you… not yet at least, but we can do this; don't interfere with our leader's plan, you won't like the consequences" she finally said teleporting, soon all the other leaders disappeared, probably going back to Neo Arcadia; once she was alone again Shego let out the breath she was holding up, she didn't know if she could defeat all four at the same time and wasn't kin in finding out today.

-----

"Why you didn't tell me?" Shego said angrily at the redhead in front of her, they were checking the new information Shego got from the weapon factory and she needed answers.

"About what?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe about how that Copy made Reploids who looked exactly the same as her old friends?" Fefnir, that happy trigger idiot was physically the same as the buffoon Stoppable; Leviathan was the fashion-crazy friend of Kimmie, Monique; Phantom was the ninja chick Yori; but Harpuia, that was the best, it was Shego's copy.

"Well, not exactly like that; they are not look-a-likes; they are in fact reploids that were born fusing the DNA of the subjects"

"So, you are saying I have a copy of myself killing and destroying everything?"

"Not… copy… she… Harpuia is special… she was made combining both your information and my grand's DNA so, and this is an analogy… she is more like your daughter than your copy" Iris have never seen a reploid pass out without some sort of incredible body damage, this was the first time she have seen one due to shock and surprise.

-----

She have seen almost everything, huge robots, destruction of cities, the best and the worst of human beings and reploids alike, but now if she had blood instead of metal inside it would have been boiling in anger; how could Kim, even a reploid, could do something like this?

She has been angry before, but now while she destroyed Cyclops by the dozen while advancing inside Neo Arcadia she was angrier than never.

'How could they? How could they try to kill her? How can that stupid copy try to kill Iris?!' while her thoughts made her drive forward in the heavily fortified base, now she was going to make them pay for every human or reploid they had hurt.

-----

"I told you girl, you are no match for someone like me" Shego said breaking the trident over her knee while holding it with both hands, the owner of said weapon was right now kneeling down due to heavy damage in her armour and couldn't even answer back "next time try to only stick to fashion tips.

-----

The kunai had struck to close to her liking while the slightly transparent copies of Phantom were jumping on the walls, oh, she wasn't exactly okay too due to Shego's booster hitting her here and there until from the corner of her eye Shego lightened her plasma claws and with one swipe she finally struck into the original.

The look of the ninja reploid was priceless, looking at the hand that was right now doing a hole in the middle of her chest.

"It was… it was quite the attack Shego-san, you defeated me clearly, but that doesn't mean I will let you go that easily, you'll fall with me" Phantom said grabbing Shego on the wrist before she could get it free.

"What? Are you fucking with me? You are already defeated, you can get away, and you'll die if you keep going!" Shego said strangely worried about the girl Reploid, but maybe something of her long gone Princess have rubbed on her by now.

"No, is you who will die here, I won't let you get close to my mistress; Fefnir-kun, I'll wait for you at the other side" Phantom said closing her eyes before using her self-destruction; at least she could take their greatest enemy to the other side with her.

The sound of the explosion was big, every leader could not only ear but feel the death of one of their own, and a certain red armoured gunman was already preparing revenge on the killer of her love.

It had been a great move, risky and suicidal, but she could respect that, but there has been one big drawback from the plan, and that single mistake was already standing up dusting herself and watching the small cracks in her armour; Shego was alive, and she wasn't going to stop for nothing in the world.

-----

"You just don't know when to give up right buffoon?" Shego said looking at the reploid in the floor, he was crawling for her weapon, he have been furious, shooting relentless and with precise aim through his rage and that have been scary the first minutes of the fight, but Shego was not going to give up that easily and the results were obvious.

"I… I'm gonna make… make you pay… I have to… to kill you…" Fefnir said finally taking his huge weapon, sadly his system felt down and a offline reploid was the only thing standing inside the room, his revenge was incomplete but now Shego had more injuries and her own system was not precisely right.

-----

The green plasma energy flew free all across the huge room while both combatants were trying to get the upper hand in the confrontation, everything was scorched or cut in two, this wasn't a simple fight, it was the right of living, of being more than a simple reploid, or a copy, or a Maverick Hunter, it was of finding exactly who oneself was.

Both pairs of vibrant green eyes searched for the twin set while fighting, looking inside the other in search of answers until one couldn't go on and still fighting against the darkness she stood up admitting defeat for only for today; her pride as a warrior was like that.

"Just go on, but don't think this fight is over, we'll see which one is better some other day" Harpuia said watching Shego dashing outside the room in her way of the central room of Neo Arcadia "till next time… mother" Harpuia said with a big grin full of happiness for the first time.

-----

She wasn't just a copy, the way she moved was the same as her own princess, the way her eyes sparkled when she first laid eyes over her guest was the same, her mouth had that soft smile Shego have seen so many times after she came back from a arduous mission was the same.

"Shego… how long I have been waiting for this" Copy Kim said walking closer to the reploid and Shego felt a little embarrassed by her appearance, her helmet had one part missing and her armour had a lot of cracks, even some electric sparks came out from some places "I've been waiting this day for so long… we are now together, now you can stay with me forever" Copy Kim said holding close the green and black reploid "we can finally rule over Neo Arcadia together and kill all those annoying Rebels at last" Copy said making Shego focus back into the present.

She now remembered why she was here, those words have finally took her from the trance she have been after seeing the reploid with the face of her princess, but no more, she only needed to hear that to come back.

"Princess, do you know what I hate?"

"Those idiot rebels who doesn't know when to give up?"

"No, you" Shego calmly said after charging up her booster letting the fight start anew, like hell she was going to let this psycho rule another day, this wasn't her princess, only a brainless reploid with a messiah complex and megalomania, it was time to bring her down; of course, once Copy Kim took the form of a rather strange angel thingy she was starting to have doubts of that.

"Now you die Shego!" the angel aid shooting laser beams making Shego tuck and roll to avoid being disintegrated, even her booster was having little to no damage against that form, but when one piece of the roof came crashing down she saw her opportunity.

Running straight at the bended piece of roof she used the position to jump high into the air avoiding a well placed laser, with her claws charged he directly hit the centre of the angel form at the astonished look of Copy Kim before the cracking came to the wings and these began to explode.

"How… but… but I am the ruler… I'M THE SUPREME ONE!" she screamed crashing down with a voice full of venom and hatred "I CAN'T BE DFEATED BY AN OLD REPLOID, I'M THE RULER; I AM KIM!"

"No you're not… you'll never be as good as Kim… you are a defective copy, now just finish to die" Shego said before running in search of the exit, sadly the only thing she ever saw was the big ball of fire that once was the ruler of Neo Arcadia.

-----

_I leave this record in hope someone will continue my work._

_My name is Kimberly Ann Possible, and these are my last memories of the greatest reploid I have ever met._

_The war is over but I don't think I'll ever forget this seemingly endless fights; I know I'll never see again something like this in my life and I don't feel sad, but I will forever keep asking myself what if._

_She was the first of her kind, my father discovered her capsule in the old abandoned laboratory of Doctor Light Go by mere coincidence, there we found the most amazing robot we have ever seen, her code name was Shego, a robot who could not only think, but also feel, my father build another robots like her and named them reploids, sadly then the war started and this amazing robot had to fight for us._

_And I felt in love with her._

_And I was a coward._

_She fought time and time again until peace finally came but a huge price; her body was beyond repair and we were losing her, in the end she decided to seal herself believing she was the source of all the trouble and I couldn't stop her, I was afraid of returning her feelings._

_If by chance you find this record I beg you, please find a way to save Shego, she is the reploid with a limitless capacity, not only for fighting, but for peace and life in general, I just hope that when she wakes up once again she can find someone to love who will love her back._

_Shego… I wish for your happiness as you once did for mine… please be safe, and hope you can find peace at last._

-----

Standing up Shego could only smirk at the wilderness that was surrounding her, the eternal desert where dozens, no, hundreds of red uni-eye robots had her in their target systems.

No matter the time, she was forever drawn to fight and war, if that was her destiny so be it she thought activating her plasma claws and destroying robot after robot; if this was her life she would keep on going, walking ahead in search of that forever narrow hope, she will keep fighting for her princess, she will find her peace and happiness, and she will catch up with Iris, like hell she will lose another redhead.

-----

_A/N: Clearly I had to change several things of the original game to make a good fuzion, but I feel the finished product was good in general; Shego here is more like a combination of both Zero and X of the Megaman X series since she was the one who woke up and kept fighting, I hope you liked the four great and they will probably appear again in some other chapter with Megaman Shego 2; if you want to see a certain fuzion with a specific game just tell me, I take all suggestions except hentai games, only console ones for now._

_And Shego's theme song for this fuzion is Albireo by TM Revolution_

_Next: War, Fighting and portable strategy, is time for medieval castles, knights and damsels in distress, welcome to Fire Emblem: Heir Thief  
_


	2. Fire Emblem

_And like that we return to this second fuzion, now with Fire Emblem, a history full of great characters, beautiful landscapes and amazing battles, now we have KP and ther est of the cast fighting with swords, casting spells and some other things; for those that know this game you will be able to imagine things, if not, then you can watch some scenes of any game in the internet, now let's go on._

**Fire Emblem**

**Fire Heir  
**

Earth.

This beautiful blue planet consists in many amazing places, some costal cities with rich vibrant beaches and ships sailing into the sea; there are mountain towns surrounded by the breath taking pictures of snow caped mountains and the clear blue sky.

But there are also cities in war with others, people trying to conquer others for avarice and anger, there is fighting, maybe that's just human nature, but there is also hope, braveness and justice, and will always exist.

In one continent there are five important regions in it; Upperton, a zone on the top of the continent that has been ruled by the fair hand of the Director family generation after generation, loved by their people and feared by their enemies, their royal cavalry and the infantry leaded by the queen Elizabeth Director the Fourth is a force to be reckoned with.

The second directly under it is Middleton, a region full of forests, rivers and an excellent land for harvesting, it has been a land where no war has happened in a long time, even thought it is a land of plenty no kingdom has ever done an attack on it by a none spoke agreement seemingly, whatever the reason, the royal family Possible and their daughter, the Princess Kimberly Ann are the reigning family of this beautiful land.

At the left corner of this region is a no-man's land, it is just called The Desert, not because it is one, but because the danger it represents on itself; being ruled by the Tusk Pack, ruthless barbarians roam around fighting and clashing with each other, but they well know to not venture outside their regions or Elizabeth Director will have their heads in her trophy room.

There is a small zone just at the right of Upperton, controlled by a weird woman only known as DNAmy, maybe not evil but this shaman is known to protect wild beast and bizarre creatures making this zone a wild card for any brave man trying to get into.

But the worst problem is the lowest part of the continent, where a cruel man made a coup d'etat and took control of Lowerton, but this man's ambition doesn't ends here, with the help of men like himself he is in search of taking control of every single region of the continent and take control of all the world.

Said to have a strong enough secret weapon this man set his eyes upon his neighbour region of Middleton in an attack that surprised everyone in quickness and savageness arriving fast at the doors of the castle, now, the royal family is aware that they won't be able to hold back their attackers for long.

(Inside the Middleton Castle)

A middle-aged man wearing a silver armour with the lion symbol of Middleton in the middle arrives to the war room and quickly calls for one of young knights in it, the boy, barely a teenager has blond hair and wears a red lighter version of the king's armour)

"My good and loyal boy, I wish you could have more peaceful days, but we don't have the commodity of it anymore"

"Don't worry my lord, I know things are not okay but I will fight like the best of your royal knights"

"And that's exactly why I called you here, I won't let you fight"

"What?! But… but the enemy is…"

"I know where the enemy is Ronald, I won't let you fight because I have a more important mission for you in mind; I want you to take my daughter and help her get out of the castle, you will accompany her to my brother's fortress and will search for aid to defeat Drakken's men, hopefully Elizabeth Director will hear of this and join you"

"But what will happen to you my lord?" Obviously the blonde boy was worried about the mission and what was going on, he have been in training for barely two years unlike the other men who have been training all their lives.

"My boy, don't you worry about me, we will hold back the enemy, we won't fall down to the likes of Drakken, I still have a lot of things to see to die, now go, my daughter is waiting for you" with this last words the king went out through one door and a sad Ronald quickly goes out in search of his best friend, neither saw one shadowy figure step out from his hiding place with a big grin on his face.

"Well, well, well, seems like Lord Drakken will be very happy about this news" the shadow said before going in search of his lord and give the news, he would be greatly rewarded for this information.

-----

(Now, I want you to imagine the map like if it was the videogame, alright? There is the castle in the bottom, the forest in the middle and an open road in the upper part of the map)

"I wish we could stay and help my father" a redheaded robe wearing girl said stepping out from the castle followed quickly by the blond red armoured boy as sad as her.

"I know what you mean KP but you heard the king, he has a plan, I'm sure of it, besides he is worried about you, let's go, we have a long way to go yet" they said quickly travelling to the forest until a figure in a horse steps in front of them (both Kimberly and Ronald are highlighted blue in the map, the new figure is red, if you have played Fire Emblem you should know that the enemy is the red guys)

The man grinned watching them slightly relax until five other men in horse moved in a circle around them quickly trapping them (this guys are also red)

"But… what is the meaning of this Eric?" an angry looking princess asked to the not so loyal knight in front of them, the boy meanwhile kept grinning at the outnumbered teenagers.

"What can I say my lady? We cannot take enough precautions against you, after all, my Lord is very interested in you, although he is not the only one" his grin then turned salacious looking at the young princess.

"So that's it? You betrayed my parents because I wasn't interested in you?"

"Oh no, this is simply a bonus, I have wanted to do this for a long time, is time for a change in the world my dear, now, surrender and come with us or your friend will pay the price" Eric said pointing at Ronald who had an axe right on his neck while another man had the blonde's sword.

"Don't do it KP, you are more important than me" Ronald said but one look at his friend's eyes told him what he needed, her silent nod afterwards was all before Eric hit the back of her neck and with one last push he put the unconscious princess on his saddle; while watching the six men get away from him Ronald could only scream in rage and impotence, he will get his revenge sooner or later, and he will make them pay.

-----

In another part of the Middleton region, a strange looking woman and her companion seem to be travelling light and on foot across the open roads in search of a little town in their seemingly endless travel across the continent; the woman had long luxurious ebony mass of hair that seemed to sparkle at every step she took, her body was not covered in armour like most men she have seen in her life but instead in a dress that covered her body, at each side of it there was a long division that reached her waist showing black shorts, the dress was a mixture of both black and green and seemed comfortable and left enough freedom to fight, a medium length sword in her scabbard was placed at one side of her hip in a design not from the continent; unlike the burly or rough style of soldier's swords this one was thinner and slightly shorter but it hide an amazing edge, also the weight allowed the user to do so many things, it was a deadly weapon in an expert's hand and she was clearly one.

The companion, a young looking girl with short dark hair was wearing a cream overcoat with embroider of battles around it, not even an inch of her body could be seen except a pair of worn out boots on her feet.

Both travellers seemed slightly tired and the close town seemed now a luxury they would like to have, sadly, their seemingly travel without destiny had to be cut short when they saw several horses not too far away from them and shouts.

"Stay there, don't move!" one man said before he was knocked back by a bright light.

"You wish, I only went with you to save Ron's life, I never said I wouldn't escape once we were away" the girl said with conviction on her voice that made the pale woman smirk in amusement, there weren't many girls around with that determination that was sure.

"Stop acting like this, we are more like you and you are getting tired, we were ordered to bring you back alive, they never mentioned in what conditions, maybe we can have fun once we knock you" one young man in the group said making the woman's blood boil, she hated jerks like those, her companion rolled her eyes knowing well what they were going to do and the pain those men will felt.

"You just try to touch one hair of that girl and you'll have my sword in your throat" the pale woman then took out her sword and with a quick swift one of the men was down for the count, seeing that the redhead made use of another bright attack taking down another man; seeing that he only had a conscious soldier at his side Eric quickly jumped into his horse and went like an arrow on the road to get away from both crazy women, even the promise of gold and slaves from his lord was not enough to make him go back to what he knew was a lost battle.

The woman snorted in a very un-ladylike way seeing the coward run away from her, the sword in her hand was asking for his blood and with some luck she will feed her, sooner or later their roads will join once more, she just had to be patient enough; now that that was out of the way the woman turned around to see the rescued girl just before her eyes began to close down, a second later the other girl caught her.

"How is she?" the woman said placing her sword in the scabbard, the dark haired girl quickly checked the pupils and sighed relaxing.

"She is okay Shego; she is just sleeping right now, probably tiredness mixed with stress and other thing.

"Then we'll have to get into a hotel to rest for tonight Ikea" Shego simply turned around once again in the way of the close town and started to walk like if nothing had happened.

"Hey…hey! You can't just leave me here! Shego!" Ikea exclaimed trying to hold up the redhead while trying not to fall down herself, it seemed to be a lost battle a couple of seconds later.

-----

"So, your name is Shego, right?"

"Are you mental retarded? I already said that two times pumpkin"

"Don't call me pumpkin, my name is Kimberly Ann Possible!"

"Possible? Then she is the daughter of the Possible King of Middleton"

"So?"

"Come on Shego, I can't be the only one who knows all of this!" the short haired girl said scowling at her chief.

"You are my battle advisor, that's why I have you here" the green hued woman answered back still walking, they had to get quickly to the place where their other members were, if Shego's hunch was right it was time to get some real money soon.

"Advisor?"

"That's right princess, I'm not that good fighting but I know some things about war and tactics, I'm quite useful that way to Shego, if what I heard is right your parents are still holding up against Drakken"

"Are you mercenaries by any chance?"

"You are right on that one kiddo"

"Then, would you help me get to Upperton?"

"The hell?!"

-----

"So you are a swordsman… eh, swordswoman, really effective I see" the redhead said to her companion while they fought their way out of an ambush.

"I'm the best around, not many know how to use or how to counter the power of this sword, now that we are in the topic of fighting prowess what are you capable of little princess?"

"I really wish you would stop calling me that, but if you want to know I am a light wizard"

"With how fiery you are sometimes I thought you would take a more direct approach to a problem, and I like to call you that so deal with it"

"You are impossible, and I would love to, but my parents always told me that there is no space for a sword in a princess' hands, the lest they could let me do was to learn magic spells"

"And obviously you went around your parent's backs and learned whatever you could"

"Exactly, how did you know that?"

"Because you are a redhead, too fired up to take that, besides I kind of know what you have to go through… what am I saying? Pumpkin, we are in the middle of a battle so get up and start to fight your way out 'cause I'm not going to save your cute backside every time"

"Ey! Shego! Come back here! What did you mean by that? And don't talk about my body parts like that! That woman is impossible to deal with; this is definitely God's punishment for something"

-----

"Now, that was a very good shot, nice eyes you have there girl" Shego said looking at the dark skinned girl standing in front of her.

"Believe me, you are not the first one to tell me that, you also have a good hand"

"Fighting is not the only good thing they can do"

"Would you please stop flirting? It is not a good time for now"

"Keep your breaches on Joss and open up that door, your thief skills aren't that rusty; so, what's your name girl?"

"My name is Monique, and it seems you all need some help, we all are tired of Drakken and his troops, and if you are going to defeat him you could use my help"

-----

"Shego, quite a surprise, I was expecting the young princess, but definitely not you" the one eyes woman said stepping down from her horse to see the rather bizarre group of soldiers the green skinned woman recruited by pure chance and luck; there was the dark skinned archer, a bi-colored haired thief boy, a black short shaman boy, an older brown haired man with a big chin holding an axe, a blonde girl mounting a Pegasus and a few others "what an interesting group you got"

"Don't play with me Cyclops, none of this was my idea, blame little Princess back there"

"Hey! How can you be so disrespectful to the Queen of Upperton Shego, you are quit the demon; I'm sorry Lady Director, my partner is quite difficult to deal with"

"Is no problem at all Princess, my little sister always had that sense of humour"

"I see; then you… wait a minute… SISTER?"

-----

"Oh, is you little princess"

"I should be the one who says that, how long would you have held that information from me?"

"As long I could, is not precisely something very important"

"Not important? You are the sister of the ruler of Upperton, how that cannot be important? And why are you wandering across regions in the continent? How can you be like this when you are royalty itself?"

"Jealous Princess?"

"Very"

"Don't be…you don't understand because you are the heir and your parents are still ruling Middleton, let's pray that they still are… but for me is different, my sister is Queen while I am the next in line if something happens to her; of course people would be suspicious of me, I never been popular in the court due to my tongue"

"I wonder why, but still why to turn yourself into a vagabond mercenary?"

"Because that way I won't be a problem to my sister, you have to understand that noble people are incredibly stupid, the castle is no home for me and my sister is better ruling there without me being a shadow; this is the best way I can help my sister, not being a black spot in the family, now, come on Princess, we still have to finish this battle"

"I'm sorry Shego, I have never really tried to understand you, even now you still think about your family, hope I can do something for you after all this… hey Shego! Save some soldiers for me!"

-----

"Princess, is quite funny how much we try to not be together and for some reason we are always stuck together here in the field"

"I think is due to fate"

"Don't joke with me Princess now let's go"

"Wait Shego!"

"Princess, let go of my hand"

"I'm pretty sure you know what is going on right?"

"Kimberly, I'm pretty sure what you are thinking but right now we should be thinking about going in the direction of your palace, did you hear me?"

"Of course I heard you, but if I let go of you right now I'm afraid you will vanish"

"What nonsense you are talking Pumpkin?"

"I had a nightmare… I dreamed that once we win you will go away, go back to being a vagabond… and I grew old… and I never saw you again"

"Princess"

"Why did I dream that? We don't get along, we are always bickering, never agree, you are sarcastic, you are everything I am not, then, why I can't stop thinking and dreaming about you?"

"I'm not sure this is something we should be discussing here little princess, but I promise you I won't vanish, I still have a lot to tease you about once we survive this, just hold up, those answers will come… but I can say you are not the only one asking yourself those things"

"Shego"

"Ack, this is too much feeling and mushy, I hate those things, now I need to kick those guys extra hard, are you coming with me or not?"

"With you, wherever"

"First time we agree in something"

"That is an improvement; lead the way Shego, let's win this battle and then the war!"

-----

With Drakken defeated and the Possible crown in its real place peace fills like a blanket the continent once again; people who have fought bravely to return this feeling of peace and hope go their respective ways in search of themselves; some of them in search of more battles, others to their homes and their loved ones, some stay to protect and search for their future with people who see them as beacons of hope and justice.

Ron: The young knight was promoted to Lord and people of Middleton have never been more proud of watching such a brave boy as him fight for peace and justice.

Monique: The archer went back to her village in the middle of the Forest to continue her peaceful life, her search for her real parents have given her leads but is time to rest for the time being.

Ikea: The battle tactician disappeared after the battle leaving a letter to her friends saying her intentions to travel to other continent to hone her abilities; soon this young woman will return with more stories to tell.

Joss and Tara: the thief and the Pegasus Knight went their respective ways but never cut communication, after months of constant travelling of the two they soon married; their daughter Elis is said that will have a life of adventures just like her parents.

Shego and Kimberly: A week after the banquet the royal swordswoman started her travels anew, but this time a certain redheaded princess took her side, her parents only had a knowing smile on their face; the story says that they travelled through the world freeing people and turning into legend, but they also said that their love knew no boundaries and that the powerful mage DNAmy made their wish truth, a beautiful baby girl.

-----

_A/N: And we have finished another game, not that incredibly long, but that's because we are only seeing snippets of it; for the conversations between Kim and Shego, in Fire Emblem there is a peculiar thing, when two characters are side to side in the map they start to gain points, when you reach a certain number you can access a conversation between them which will open a story between them that must of the time it will be a romantic one, in total there are three conversations between characters which does a lot of things to the character grow and interaction, very cool._

_Now let's go with the review answers:_

_roflroflrofl: I quite liked the first for the GBA for the extra char you can do, in this case it as Ikea, I quite like the Fire Emblem series for the really deep characters they have, and very good story in fact._

_AshK: hey! Well, here it is the next in the series, but I think this the only one of Fire Emblem, until the next one._

_AftielsSins: Well, thanks for the ideas, I'm sure I'm going to use some of that, hope you like this one._

_**Next Time: Ships, intergalactic battle and a planet of dinosaurs? Is time for some old school adventure game of the Cube: Star Fox Adventure.**_

_Remember, if you want to see a certain game don't hesitate to give me a review or a message with your suggestions, I'm open to them, have a nice time.  
_


End file.
